TORMENTOS
by Juli McKeltar
Summary: Cuando las luchas parecen dejar una carga muy pesada sobre los hombros, tan solo el amor podrá hacer que Ryuji deje atrás sus tormentos.


**TORMENTOS**

 **Tormento 1: El cansancio del Sandaime**

Todos le decían que se veía cansado.

Shibuya lo atormentaba a cada rato con lo mismo. Que debía dormir, que no estaba comiendo bien, que a veces se tornaba distraído y retraído como si estuviera muy muy lejos.

Los jefes de los clanes también le dirigían miradas preocupadas. Pocos se atrevían a decirle algo. Y aun los más osados, retrocedían al ver que, a pesar de su cansancio, su mirada era incluso más afilada.

Él no podía evitarlo.

No podía comer.

No podía dormir.

Incluso, por momentos, sentía que no podía pensar con racionalidad.

Se estaba volviendo paranoico. Bebía y fumaba el doble. Sus ojeras estaban más profundas y oscuras.

Era por ella.

No estaba cerca de él y eso lo ponía nervioso. La necesitaba. Ya lo sabía desde hacía un buen tiempo, pero al no haber sufrido antes una separación tan prolongada de ella, no sabía lo que era el síndrome de abstinencia.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Desde el incidente del megafloat, ella se quedaba en casa de sus hermanos, él se había encargado de que contara con toda la asistencia médica que requiriera, y más comodidades de las que incluso ella era consciente (enviaba cada día exóticos pasa bocas, dulces y otras variedades de comida que ella degustaba con bastante glotonería. Por fortuna para él, ella estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para notar el pequeño y extraño detalle de que su familia pudiera darse tales caprichos cuando apenas podían sostenerse económicamente).

Él consultaba con frecuencia cómo estaba, pero no la había vuelto a ver. Ella había dicho que quería continuar su vida como katagi, una civil común y corriente. Y eso le dejaba a él al margen de todo, pues no era un civil del común. De momento, aceptaba la situación, se había convencido de que su decisión había sido motivada por el shock que había atravesado en los últimos días. No quería que se alejara de él mucho tiempo, pero tampoco había resuelto qué hacer con los constantes rumores acerca de la hija de Wakasa. Era irremediable. Era un secreto a voces. Pero mientras ella no quisiera asumirlo, él prefería alejarla de esos escenarios que solo la harían sufrir más.

Entonces, en resumen, allí estaba él, preocupado todo el tiempo por ella. Cuando la tenía cerca, le bastaba una mirada en su dirección para calmar su corazón, pero dadas las circunstancias tal privilegio no era posible colmarlo. Su ansiedad y anhelo crecía por momentos, tornándolo distraído y malhumorado. La única ventaja que veía a su favor era que tenía tanto trabajo que no tenía tiempo de sentarse en un rincón de su habitación a lamentarse de su situación. Por otro lado, su precario estado mental había llevado a que su apetito se esfumara, su cuerpo quería retarlo a que llamara a Tsukasa, solo para decirle que ni hambre tenía si no estaba a su lado.

Pero todo lo anterior era soportable, no es como si fuera un katagi debilucho. No. Él era el sandaime del grupo Kuryugumi, así que soportaba con valentía todo eso.

Sin embargo, como si lo anterior fuera poco, había un detalle que lo estaba volviendo loco. Esto sí lo martirizaba día y noche. Los recuerdos venían a su mente antes de que se diera cuenta y lo torturaban. Se sentía impotente. Era, sin duda, su principal causa de desvelo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sus sueños volvían una y otra vez a la lucha de Tsukasa con aquella maligna bakemono que estuvo a punto de matarla. En todos sus sueños, él estaba detrás de la barricada que había construido su enemigo, pero en sus sueños no veía a Tsukasa ganar, no, la veía morir de muchas maneras distintas y en cada una ella se despedía de él llorando, diciéndole que no había cumplido su promesa de morir juntos. Él había querido morir junto a ella, en el momento en que entendió que no iban a salir vivos de esa batalla, quiso acercarse a ella, pero fue alejado sin remedio, ni en la realidad ni en sus sueños había tenido más opción que observar ansiosamente como el amor de su vida luchaba por no morir en una batalla que no era la suya, era de él, pero ella lo había tomado como propia. Todo lo que hubiera deseado en esos momentos es haber estado a su lado, aunque muriera, si era a su lado, no lamentaría nada. Por ello, su constante temor a perderla, a no morir a su lado, sumado al hecho que ya no estaba todo el día con él, sumaba una enorme carga emocional que él se negaba a exteriorizar, aunque su pobre y maltratado cuerpo daba señala aquí y allá.

No obstante, los corazones de las mujeres enamoradas tienen la especial virtud de reconocer en el rostro amado esos rasgos que son imperceptibles o carentes de significado para otros.

Tsukasa lo notó, aun estando separada de él. Vio a Ryuji en las noticias y supo que algo no estaba bien. Y ella, como siempre, no podía quedarse quieta. Sin siquiera pensar en sus propias heridas sin sanar, se fue a su encuentro…un encuentro que cambiaría muchas cosas.

* * *

N.A.: Hace poco terminé de leer Tokyo Crazy Paradise y varias cosas han pasado por mi mente...esta definitivamente luchó por salir, a pesar de mi falta de tiempo para escribir como quisiera ¡Les agradezco sus reviews! :)


End file.
